Password
Password is a game show where one player teams up with one celebrity to try to guess a secret password using one-word clues. Game format Two teams of two (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) played Password for points. One player from each team (both celebrities or both contestants) is given the password while the home viewers saw the word on their screens (by letting the announcer saying, "The Password is..."). Then the clue givers gave a one-word clue to get their partners to say the password. Teams alternated turns until one guesser said the password which gave the team points according to how many clues given, starting at 10 and finishing with 1. Should the guesser on the team in control say a form of the password, the guesser got one last chance to say the exact word. Whenever an illegal clue is given, a buzzer sounded and the guesser lost a chance to guess the password and giving away the password by the clue givers ended the word. The decisions as to whether the clues were good or bad were made by a word authority. The word authorities are Professor David H. Greene, a professor from New York University (1961) and The World Book Encyclopedia Dictionary editor Dr. Reason A.Goodwin (1961-1967). Partners on both teams alternated between giving & receiving, starting with the stars, then to the contestants; plus, the team that trailed or lost the last password in case of a tie started a new password. The first team to reach 25 points wins the game ($100 to the contestant in the CBS daytime version and $250 in the CBS nighttime version) and they go on the play the Lightning Round. The Lightning Round In the Lightning Round, the celebrity on the winning team had 60 seconds (1 minute) to get his/her partner to say 5 passwords. If the contestant can't guess the password, the celebrity can pass. Each password guessed is worth $50 meaning that the contestant can win up to $250. Returning Champions On the CBS daytime version, contestants played 2 games, win or lose with each game worth $100. Originally on the nighttime version, 2 players stayed for the entire show. Starting that November, two new contestants played one game each, with winners receiving $250 and losers receiving $50. Personnel *Host: Allen Ludden (1961-1967) *Substitute Host: Jack Clark (1961-1965) *Announcer: Bob Marcato, Jack Clark (1961-1965), Frank Wayne, Bern Bennett, Gene Wood (1965-1966), Lee Vines (1966-1967) & Bob Kennedy *Executive Producer: Bob Stewart *Producer: Frank Wayne *Directors: Lou Tedesco & Mike Gargiulo *Set Designers: Ted Cooper & Bill Bohnert *Word Authorities: Professor David H. Greene of New York University (1961) & Dr. Reason A. Goodwin, Editor of The World Book Encyclopedia Dictionary (1961-1967) *Music: Bob Cobert Theme Song 1. "Holiday Jaunt (You Know The Password)" is Written & Performed by The Kurtis "Kurt" Rehnfeld Orchestra from 1961 to 1963. 2. "You Know The Password (The Password Theme)" is Composed by The Robert Cobert Orchestra from 1963 to 1967. See Also Password (1971) Password Plus Super Password Password (1997 proposed revival) Million Dollar Password Subconscious Password Password (Buzzr) Password (2016 proposed revival) International Versions Main Article: Password/International Merchandise Main Article: Password/Merchandise Photos Main Article: Password/Photos Episode Status See Also: Password/Episode Guide Video See Also Password (1971) Password Plus Super Password Password (1997 proposed revival) Million Dollar Password Subconscious Password Category:Password Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:CBS Daytime Category:CBS Primetime Category:1961 Premiere Category:1962 Premiere Category:1967 Ending